Silvesterüberraschung
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Naruto organisiert eine Silvesterparty. Er will seinen besten Freund überraschen, denn dieser leidet noch immer unter der Trennung, ohne Aussprache. Tatsächlich erreicht er Tsunade, doch wird diese zustimmen? Schwangerschaft


**Silvesterüberraschung**

_Kategorie: Naruto_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha (17) x Sakura Haruno (17)_

_**Familie Sasuke:**__ Seine Eltern sind bei einem Unfall verstorben. Sein älterer Bruder ist sein Vormund. Allerdings ist Itachi seit Geburt an Herzkrank und deshalb die meiste Zeit im Krankenhaus. Aufgrund der hohen Krankenhausrechnungen, haben sie nicht besonders viel zu leben. Sein Onkel, der jedoch nicht in der Nähe wohnt, sorgt dafür das Sasuke genügend Geld für die Schule hat._

_**Familie Sakura**__: Ihren Vater kennt sie nicht und ihre Mutter verstarb vor kurzem an Leukämie._

_Nun lebt sie bei ihrer Tante Tsunade, sie ist Inhaberin einer gut laufenden Luxus-Hotelkette. Um Sakura nicht aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung zu reisen, ist diese in der Woche über alleine in der Villa ihrer verstorbenen Eltern. Am Wochenende kommt Tsuande in der Regel vorbei oder Sakura fliegt zu ihr. _

_Naruto, ein Freund von Sakura und Sasuke, plant eine Silvesterparty. Sasuke ist bei ihm und hilft ihm bei den Vorbereitungen, schließlich ist heute schon der 29. Dezember da bleibt nicht viel Zeit._

_Nachdem das Essen, die Musik, der Alkohol etc. organisiert sind setzen die beiden sich geschafft auf die Couch._

_Der Blonde merkt natürlich, dass sein bester Freund den ganzen Tag nicht richtig bei der Sache war, schließlich trauert er noch immer seiner Freundin hinterher – Sakura. Doch diese reiste vor sechs Monaten, nach einem Streit mit ihrer Tante in die Karibik. Auf ihrem Handy ist sie nicht erreichbar und auf sämtliche E-Mails, Nachrichten bei Facebook und andere Versuche sie zu erreichen reagiert sie nicht._

_Sakura weiß genau, dass Sasuke das noch immer sehr belastet. Gerade weil es keine Chance gab diesen Streit zu klären. Aber worum sich die rosa haarige Schönheit so überhaupt nicht meldet, kann er auch nicht verstehen._

_„Sasuke ich merk schon die ganze Zeit das etwas nicht stimmt. Was bedrückt dich?", fragt er seinen besten Kumpel. „Es ist das erste Silvester ohne Sakura, seit wir drei uns kennen.", erklärt der Uchiha. „Du denkst immer noch viel an ihn?", stellt Naruto fest. „Selbstverständlich. Ich meine sie ist meine Freundin oder besser war wohl. Ich versteh einfach nicht wieso sie einfach abgehauen ist. Sie hat mir noch nicht einmal die Chance gegeben mich zu erklären. Naruto wieso?", lässt Sasuke endlich mal alles raus. „Das weiß ich nicht, ich hab Sakura genauso wenig erreicht wie du. Aber es hat bestimmt einen triftigen Grund. Glaub mir, Sakura liebt dich. Sie hatte bestimmt keine Wahl, du kennst Tsunade.", versucht Naruto ihm zu erklären._

_„Vielleicht meldet sie sich zu Silvester.", fügt der Uzumaki hoffnungsvoll hinzu. „Ganz bestimmt.", meint der schwarzhaarige ironisch. „Ich geh dann mal, ich hab Itachi noch versprochen vorbei zu schauen.", verabschiedet sich der Uchiha._

_Naruto kann Sasukes Gefühle gut verstehen, schließlich waren die Beiden fast drei Jahre zusammen. Sie kannten sich seit sie drei Jahre waren. _

_Fest entschlossen etwas zu unternehmen, schaltet er seinen Laptop an und durchforstet das Internet nach den Hotels Gondaime, in der Hoffnung bei irgendeiner Nummer würde er Tsunade erreichen, Sakuras Tante. Tsunade mochte Sasuke in der Zeit kurz vor Saskuras Verschwinden nicht besonders, weshalb wusste keiner. _

_Also startet Naruto nun einfach den Versuch, schließlich mochte Sakuras Tante ihn eigentlich immer._

_Beim zweiten Versuch hatte er eine Frau am Telefon die zu mindestens ein wenig von dem Verstand was er sagte. „Ich möchte mit Tsunade sprechen.", bittet er und bekommt auch sogleich die Antwort dass er durchgestellt wird. _

_„Tsunade, Hotelkette Gondaime.", meldet sich die Gesuchte am Telefon. „Hallo Tsunade hier ist Naruto, bitte nicht auflegen! Es ist wichtig.", bittet er. „In Ordnung du hast 10 Minuten bis ich in der nächsten Besprechung sein muss." Es sind harte Worte, aber immerhin eine Chance. _

_„Es geht um Sakura, wir vermissen sie alle. Ich hab eine Silvesterparty organisiert und möchte Sakura gerne dazu einladen. Bitte Tsunade! Sasuke ist sehr deprimiert und macht sich Vorwürfe wegen dem Streit den er mit Sakura hatte. Er bereut es und würde sich gerne aussprechen und ich würde ihn gerne Überraschen. Ich weiß nicht was genau vor sechs Monaten vorgefallen ist und ich weiß auch nicht wieso Sakura so überstürzt abgereist ist und zu niemanden mehr Kontakt hat, aber ich würde sie gerne sprechen, bitte Tsunade?", versucht der Blonde möglichst viel auf einmal zu sagen, damit Tsuande keine Zeit hat ihn zu unterbrechen. _

_„Sakura wird nicht kommen. In ihrem Zustand kann ich sie nicht fliegen lassen. Der Arzt hat strengste Bettruhe verschrieben. Auf Wie...", antwortet die Hotelbesitzern. „Bitte nicht. Ich hab noch fünf Minuten sie zu überzeugen!", bittet Naruto. „Ich wüsste nicht womit. Meine Nichte kann nicht reisen, damit hat sich die Sache doch erledigt!", meint Sakuras Tante. „Dann sag mir doch bitte was sie hat! Hat es etwas mit seiner plötzlichen Abreise zu tun? Dem Streit? Ist sie krank? Bitte.", fleht der Junge. „In Ordnung, die Antwort ist ja! Sakura ist zu mir gezogen, aufgrund eines Ereignisses. Sie ist nicht krank, zu mindestens aus ärztlicher Sicht nicht. Ich hoffe du sitzt. ... Sakura ist schwanger von Sasuke. Ich musste sie zu mir holen, alleine in der Villa konnte ich sie nicht lassen.", erklärt Tsunade. „Schwanger? Von Sasuke? Waren Sie deshalb die letzten Tag vor der Abreise so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen? Dazu gehören doch immer zwei. Der Streit?", tadelt Naruto. „Ging um Sakuras Umzug zu mir. Sie wollte es Sasuke sagen, doch er hat abgeblockt weil sie mal einen Tag nicht ans Handy ging. Das ist allerdings meine Schuld gewesen, ich habe es einkassiert. Ich bekomme noch immer den Zorn von Sakura zu spüren.", erklärt Tsunade weiter. Naruto hört die Reue in Tsunades Stimme. „Dann machen sie es jetzt wieder gut. Bitte lassen sie Sakura herfliegen. Sasuke sehnt sich nach Versöhnung, er findet sich selbst abartig, dass er wegen sowas ausgeflippt ist. Bitte!", fleht der Uzumaki. „Das geht nicht, Sakura hat Bettruhe. Sie ist in der , ein Flug wäre zu riskant.", wiederholt sich Sakuras Tante. „Vielleicht stimmt der Arzt zu? Bitte, wenigsten einen Versuch?", bittet der Blonde. „In Ordnung, ich werde den Arzt bestellen. Wenn er zustimmt und Sakura dann wird sie nach Japan reisen. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel.", ergibt sich Tsunade. „Vielen Dank!" „Auf Wiederhören Naruto!"_

_Damit ist das Gespräch beendet. Wenn auch nur eine geringe Chance besteht, hat der Blonde Hoffnung. Er weiß genau wie überzeugend Sakura sein kann, wenn sie etwas wollte._

_Als Tsunade am Abend ihr Apartment betritt, wartet der Arzt schon. „Und wie sieht es aus?", fragt sie. „Von meiner Seite aus spricht nichts dagegen, wenn Sakura sich bis Silvesterabend dann ausruht. Ein Arzt sollte allerdings dann noch einmal einen Checkup machen und sein okay geben. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr die Unterstützung ihrer Freunde sogar helfen.", antwortet der Arzt. „Okay, vielen Dank. Sie haben ihr nichts gesagt?", hackt Tsuande nach. „Nein, aber sie sollten. Ich glaube sie würde sich freuen."_

_Wenige Minuten später tritt Tsuande in das Zimmer Ihrer Nichte. „Hallo Tsuande, hat es einen Grund wieso der Doc heute schon wieder da war?", fragt die rosa haarige auch sofort. „Ja hat es.", antwortet Ihre Tante. Die Schwangere legt ihr Buch zur Seite und legt stattdessen ihre Hände auf ihren gerundeten Bauch. „Und der wäre?", fragt sie nach. „Naruto hat mich angerufen um dich auf seine Silvesterparty ein zu laden.", erzählt Tsaunde. „Heißt das ich darf hin?", hackt Sakura nach. „Ja, der Arzt hat dir erlaubt zu fliegen, wenn du möchtest. Sasuke wird auch da sein. Naruto hat mir gesagt, er möchte sich mit dir Versöhnen, er scheint wütend auf sich selbst zu sein. Ich hab Naruto erzählt dass ich daran schuld war und ich denke Sasuke wird das auch akzeptieren. Bin ich damit jetzt nicht mehr der Buhmann?", fragt ihre Tante hoffnungsvoll. „Nur wenn du mir direkt ein Ticket buchst.", lächelt Sakura. Tsunade umarmt ihre Nichte. „Wird sofort erledig, ich buche dir eines für morgens. Der Arzt besteht darauf dass du dich dann bis zur Party ausruhst und Dr Shizune muss ihr okay für die Party geben. Und einen Aufpasser schicke ich dir mit.", meint Tsunade bestimmt. „Geht klar. Danke Tsuande!", gibt die Schwangere zurück._

_Am Morgen ist Sakura schon früh auf, ihr ‚Kindermädchen' hilft ihr beim Packen ihres Koffers. „Guten Morgen Sakura.", begrüßt ihre Tante sie. „Guten Morgen Tsuande, ich hab schon gefrühstückt und bin fast fertig mit packen. Hast du Dr. Shizune schon erreicht?", kommt es fröhlich von der rosa haarigen. „Ja, sie wird bei deiner Ankunft in der Villa vor Ort sein. Wenn sie ihr okay gibt kannst du auf die Party. Ansonsten muss die Aussprache wohl entweder vor oder nach der Party stattfinden. Kein Risiko!", beantwortet Tsuande die Frage ihrer Nichte. „Ich bin mir sicher, es wird alles in Ordnung sein. Vielen Dank Tante Tsuande!"_

_Einige Stunden später hat Sakura den anstrengenden Flug hinter sich. Zum Glück hat ihr Aufpasser Sai sich um die Koffer und alles weitere gekümmert. Erschöpft kommt sie in der Villa an, wo auch schon Dr. Shizune auf ihn wartet. „Guten Abend Yuna, Dr. Shizune!", begrüßt sie ihre Haushälterin und früheres Kindermädchen, sowie die Ärztin welche ihre Schwangerschaft festgestellt hat. „Bist du bereit für den Checkup?", fragt ihre Ärztin auch sogleich. „Ja.. Yuna machst du mir einen Tee?", antwortet die Schwangere. „Selbstverständlich.", entgegnet Yuna noch. _

_Shizune führt sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon das Ultraschallgerät aufgebaut hat und alles weitere was sie benötigt._

_Ihre Ärztin tastet ihren Bauch ab, führt einen Ultraschall durch und fragt sie nach Beschwerden. Doch das einzige was Sakura sagen kann ist das sie sich besser fühlt als die letzten Wochen, aber sehr müde ist. „In Ordnung, die Party steht. Versuch möglichst viel Schlaf zu bekommen und Ruhe dich bis morgen Abend aus. Sollten noch irgendwelche Beschwerden auftreten, ruf mich sofort an.", erklärt Shizune. „Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Rutsch.", erwidert Sakura. „Danke gleichfalls. Auf Wiedersehen.", verabschiedet sich Dr. Shizune._

_In dem Moment bringt Yuna auch schon ihren Lieblingstee und ihr altes Handy. „Ich dachte mir, dass du darauf schon sehnsüchtig gewartet hast. Naruto hat schon hierher angerufen, ob ich wüsste ob du kommen würdest.", teilt Yuna ihr mit. „Vielen Dank Yuna, ich werd ihm sofort Bescheid geben."_

_Nach einem Schluck Tee wählt Sakura die Nummer von Naruto und wartet. „Hallo?", meldet der Uzumaki sich. Anscheinend hat er vorher nicht auf den Display geschaut. „Hi Naruto, schön deine Stimme zu hören.", erwidert die Schwangere. „Sakura! Bist du in Japan, kommst du auf die Party?", fragt ihr bester Freund auch sogleich. „Zu beidem Ja." Sakura bekommt das aufgeregte quietschen an der anderen Seite der Leitung mit. „Beruhig dich wieder. Also wann soll ich morgen kommen?", unterbricht die Haruno das Jubelgeschrei von Naruto. „Wie wäre es mit 20.30 Uhr, ich wollte die anderen mit deinem Besuch überraschen, wenn das für dich okay ist. Ach weißt du was, hast du Zeit dann komm ich kurz vorbei?", macht ihr bester Freund den Vorschlag. „Klar, aber nicht zu lange, der Flug war ziemlich anstrengend. Ich sag Yuna Bescheid, dass du mit uns zu Abend isst.", antwortet Sakura. „In Ordnung, bin in zehn Minuten da." _

_Genau zehn Minuten später, klingelt es. Da Yuna noch in der Küche zu tun hat, öffnet Sai die Tür. „Du musst Naruto sein, sie ist im Wohnzimmer.", begrüßt der schlanke, sehr blasse Mann ihn. „Vielen Dank.", ertönt es von Naruto, der Schnurstrak ins Wohnzimmer läuft. _

_Naruto lässt Sakura nicht einmal die Chance auf zu stehen, da hat er sie schon umarmt. Erst nach dieser Begrüßung beschaut der Uzumaki sich die sonst so schlanke junge Frau. Behutsam legt Sakuras Kumpel eine Hand auf ihren gerundeten Bauch. „Es ist also wirklich wahr.", flüstert der Blonde, der es gestern Abend nicht glauben konnte. „Ja ist es. Also wie genau hast du dir das morgen vorgestellt?", hackt die rosa haarige Schönheit nach. „Ich sehe zu das um 20.30 Uhr alle bei mir im Wohnzimmer sind und du klingelst mich gerade an wenn du da bist, dann bring ich dich in die Küche und hole Sasuke. Also wenn du damit einverstanden bist.", erklärt Naruto. „Sasuke wird also nicht wissen dass ich komme? Was ist wenn unsere Aussprache nicht so gelingt wie geplant?", fragt die Schwangere zur Sicherheit nach. „Ich kann ihm ja sagen, dass ich deine Tante erreicht habe und sie mir gesagt hätte wieso du weg bist. Natürlich lasse ich die Schwangerschaft aus, das musst du ihm selbst gestehen. Sasuke will unbedingt diese Aussprache, er wartet auf dich.", entgegnet Naruto. „Okay. Sag ihm meine Tante hat von mir verlangt dass ich auf der Stelle zu ihr ziehe, wegen einer Diagnose die ich erhalten habe. Und mir mein Handy weggenommen hat und meine ganzen Accounts etc. gesperrt hat. Das ist wenigstens die Wahrheit. Den Rest muss ich ihm selbst erzählen. Aber wie soll ich erst mit ihm reden wenn die Schwangerschaft so offensichtlich ist?", erwidert die Haruno. „Darum kümmere ich mich. Mir fällt da bis morgen noch was ein. Also 20.30 Uhr?", hackt Naruto nach. „Ich werde da sein. Allerdings mit Sai als Aufpasser. Da war die Bedingung meiner Tante.", antwortet Sakura. „Kein Thema."_

_Sie besprechen noch ausführlich was Naruto Sasuke erzählen soll. Mit einem Lächeln erheben sie sich schließlich, als Yuna zum Abendessen ruft._

_Naruto verabschiedet sich nach dem Essen, da er Sakuras Müdigkeit bemerkt hat und außerdem noch schnell zu Sasuke muss. _

_Dieser öffnet nach dem zweiten klingel auch die Tür. „Naruto, gibt es einen Grund wieso du jetzt noch vorbeischaust?", fragt der Uchiha. „Ja hab ich, lass mich rein und ich erzähle es dir!"_

_Der schwarz haarige lässt seinen besten Kumpel eintreten. „Also was ist so wichtig, das du vorher nicht anrufen konntest?", fragt Sasuke, der nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt ist. „Nach unserem gestrigen Gespräch hab ich einfach in einem Hotel von Sakuras Tante angerufen und hab Tsuande sogar ans Telefon bekommen.", teilt Naruto ihm mit. „Und?", hackt der Uchihha neugierig nach. „Wusste ich's doch, dass dich das interessiert!", lächelt sein Kumpel. „Raus mit der Sprache, hast du was raus bekommen?", hackt Sasuke nach. „Hab ich. Sogar ziemlich viel." „Erzähl endlich!", verlangt der schwarz haarige. _

_„Sakura musste abreisen, ihre Tante hat verlangt dass sie mit in ihr Apartment zieht. Das alles hat natürlich auch einen Grund, Sakura hat eine Diagnose bekommen, welche weiß ich allerdings nicht. Das wollte Tsuande mir nicht erzählen. An dem Tag als Sakura nicht ans Handy gegangen ist, hatte Tsaunde ihr Handy einkassiert, weil Sakura sich dagegen gewehrt hat mit ihr in die Karibik zu ziehen. An dem Tag wo du sie deshalb angeschnauzt hast, wollte sie dir mitteilen dass sie am Nachmittag abreist, ihre Tante hat einfach einen Flug gebucht und einen Angestellten geschickt der sicherstellt dass sie auch bei ihr ankommt. Und auch die Diagnose, aber als du sie angeschrienen hast, war ihr alles zu viel und ist freiwillig geflogen. Und in der Karibik hat ihre Tante dann alle Accounts etc. sperren lassen. Sie wollte das Sakura ein neues Leben beginnt, doch das hat nicht so geklappt wie sie sich das gedacht hat. Sakura hat sie anscheinend zum offiziellen Buhmann erklärt.", erzählt Naruto. „Hast du mit Sakura gesprochen, wird sie wieder herziehen?", fragt Sasuke aufgeregt. „Nein habe ich nicht. Tsuande hat mir das nicht erlaubt. Ich denke nicht das Saskura wieder herzieht. Ihre Tante schien auch nicht begeistert zu sein mich an der Leitung zu haben. Ich hab das alles auch nur aus ihr rausbekommen, weil ich gesagt habe ich lasse sie dann für immer in Ruhe.", flunkert Naruto seinen besten Freund an._

_ „Danke Naruto, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wieso Sakura mir keine Chance gegeben hat mich zu erklären. Ich bin wohl wirklich am allem schuld.", stellt der Uchiha fest. „Nein bist du nicht, hätte Tsuande nicht verlangt das Sakura zu ihr zieht, hättet ihr euch bestimmt am nächsten Tag ausgesprochen. Komm schon, Sakura ist nicht sauer auf dich. Tsaunde ist der Buhmann, hab ich dir doch gerade erzählt. Ich bin mir sicher Sakura liebt dich noch immer und sobald sie volljährig ist kommt sie bestimmt wieder. Vielleicht sieht es Tsuande jetzt auch ein und lässt Sakura wieder her? Eine kleine Hoffnung besteht doch. Ich hab Tsaunde klar gemacht, das du es bereust und dich entschuldigen möchtest.", meint der Blonde. „Danke Naruto, ich danke dir dafür dass du es wenigstens versucht hast. Ich werde auf Sakura warten, vielleicht hast du ja Recht.", zwingt sich Sasuke zu einem Lächeln. „Genau, positiv denken. Morgen feiern wir Silvester, vielleicht kann Sakura ihre Tante wenigstens überzeugen, dass sie anrufen darf. Ich muss jetzt heim. Schlaf dich aus, ich brauch dich morgen:", verabschiedet sich der Uzumaki._

_Der nächste Tag beginnt, heute ist der 31.12. und Sakura stellt wieder einmal fest, wie gut es sich in Japan doch schlafen lässt. Sehr erholt macht sie sich auf zum Frühstück. Den Tag über ruht sie sich dann wie versprochen aus. Beschwerden sind auch keine mehr aufgetaucht, sodass sie am späten Nachmittag frisch geduscht nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet unentschlossen vor ihrem Kleiderschrank steht. Da sie in der 36. Woche ist, fällt es ihr nicht leicht ein passendes Outfit zu finden._

_Nach langer Überlegung entscheidet sie sich für eine schwarze Umstandsjeans, und ein enganliegendes rotes Shirt mit glitzer Aufdruck. Darüber eine schwarzweiße Sweatjacke, die allerdings noch aus ihrer Zeit vor ihrer Schwangerschaft stammt und daher offen gelassen wird. Dazu schwarze Schnürstiefel, die sie schon immer gerne auf Partys getragen hat, allerdings auch so gut wie keinen Absatz haben, sonst könnte sie diese auch zur Zeit nicht tragen._

_Da sie mit Naruto ausgemacht hat, dass er erst nach dem Essen kommt, hat Yuna noch gekocht. Nach dem Abendessen schminkt sich die rosa haarige noch und dann geht es auch schon zum Wagen. Sai spielt heut Abend den Chauffeur und Aufpasser. Die Schwangere besteht darauf, das Auto ihres verstorbenen Vaters zu nehmen, da ihr die Limousine dann doch zu auffällig ist._

_Bei Naruto angekommen, klingelt sie diesen wie versprochen an. Naruto kommt auch kurz darauf raus. „Okay, die sind alle im Wohnzimmer beschäftigt. Sai kann das Auto ihm Hof abstellen.", begrüßt der Blonde die beiden. Sakura lässt sich in die Küche führen, wo Naruto ihr auch schon den Mantel abnimmt. „Setz dich hier hin, von der Tür aus sieht man dann nichts.", erklärt ihr bester Freund. „Okay, Sai du wartest draußen.", meint die Haruno und setzt sich an den Tisch. Sie stützt ihre Arme auf den Tisch, sodass man auf keinen Fall sieht dass sie schwanger ist. _

_Es dauert nur zwei Minuten, da hört er Narutos Stimme im Flur. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, komm.", hört sie Naruto sagen. „Überraschung? Du weißt ich hasse Überraschungen.", erkling Sasukes Stimme. „Diese wirst du lieben, vertrau mir. In der Küche!", erwidert der Uzumaki und öffnet die Küchentür. Sasuke bleibt erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen, als er Sakura erblickt. „Ich lass euch dann alleine, ich nehm Sai mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr könnt dann nachkommen wenn alles geklärt ist.", sagt Naruto noch und schließt auch sofort die Tür hinter seinem besten Freund._

_ „Hallo Sasuke.", beginnt die rosa haarige. „Hallo Sakura.", erwidert der Uchiha, als er sich von seiner Starre gelöst hat. „Naruto hat mir gesagt, dass du mir was sagen willst.", setzt die Schwangere fort. „Em, ja. Tut mir Leid, auf das hier war ich nicht vorbereitet, ich weiß grad nicht wo ich anfangen soll.", stottert der schwarz haarige sich zusammen. _

_„Dann fange ich an. Es tut mir Leid, das ich einfach so abgereist bin. Aber meine Tante hat kein ‚Nein' gelten lassen. Ich wollte mich noch mit dir aussprechen und dir sagen wieso das ganze passiert, aber sie hat mir jeglichen Kontakt zu meinen Freunden unterbunden. Ich war damit überhaupt nicht glücklich und hab ihr das dem entsprechen gezeigt, soweit mir dass das letzte halbe Jahr möglich war.", fängt Sakura dann an. _

_Sasuke lehnt sich gegen die Tür. „Das weiß ich schon, hat Naruto mir gestern erzählt. Sakura dich trifft doch keine Schuld, ich bin daran schuld. Ich hätte nicht so ausflippen dürfen, als du nicht ans Handy gegangen bist. Ich weiß doch wie deine Tante manchmal drauf ist. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich an dem Tag angeschrienen habe und dich für alles verantwortlich gemacht habe. Dabei war ich eigentlich nur sauer auf die Ärzte meines Bruders. Sakura bitte verzeih mir.", bringt der Uchiha es irgendwie zu Stande ohne zu stottern._

_„Schon verziehen Sasuke. Ich kann nicht lange auf dich böse sein. Das solltest du doch wissen.", lächelt die Haruno. Der schwarz haarige nickt zustimmend. „Und du verzeihst mir und meiner Tante, wegen der Abreise und dem Ganzen?", fragt Sakura. „Ich war nie sauer auf dich, nur enttäuscht das du mir keine Chance zum erklären gegeben hast. Aber da du nicht schuld daran warst, ist das schon längst vergessen", erklärt der Uchiha._

_ „Alles wieder gut? Fangen wir dort an wo wir aufgehört haben?", setzt Sasuke nach einer Minute Stille fort. „Nicht ganz, ich hab da noch was, was ich dir sagen muss bevor ich dazu ja sagen kann.", antwortet die Schwangere. Sasuke schaut sie irritiert an. „Naruto hat dir doch bestimmt schon von dem Grund erzählt wieso meine Tante darauf bestanden hat, dass ich in die Karibik ziehen muss.", beginnt Sakura ihr Geständnis, nun beginnt der schwierige teil für sie. „Er hat irgendetwas von einer Diagnose gesagt. War Naruto eingeweiht?", entgegnet Tom. „Nein war er nicht, bis gestern Abend. Vielleicht fange ich erst einmal damit an.", meint die rosa haarige._

_„Du weißt bestimmt, dass Naruto meine Tante in einem Hotel erreicht hat." Ein Nicken kommt von dem schwarz haarigen, also setzt die Haruno fort: „Nun ja er hat nicht nur gefragt wieso ich abgereist bin und Tsunade deine Schuldgefühle mitgeteilt, sondern mich auch zu der heutigen Party eingeladen. Es hat Naruto viel überredungsarbeit gekostet, dass meine Tante dem ganzen wenigstens eine Chance gegeben hat." Sakura unterbricht kurz. „Ich bin seit vier Wochen eigentlich ans Bett gefesselt, strengste Bettruhe. Bevor du fragst, weshalb, dazu komme ich gleich. Ich wusste nichts davon, ahnte auch nichts. Doch nachmittags kam mein Arzt, der eigentlich erst im neuen Jahr wieder nach mir sehen wollte. Als meine Tante dann abends nach Hause kam, erzählte sie mir von dem Gespräch mit Naruto. Also hab ich gefragt, ob das jetzt heißen würde, dass ich gehen durfte. Und da hat sie ja gesagt, wenn sie dann nicht mehr der Buhmann wäre. Meine Antwort darauf war, nur wenn er mir umgehend einen Flug buchen würde. Die einzige Bedingung dazu war, dass ich mich nach meiner Ankunft einem weiteren Checkup unterziehe und Sai als meinen Aufpasser akzeptiere. Na ja und da ich hier bin, kannst du dir denken, dass alles in Ordnung ist. ", erzählt Sakura._

_ „Das ist alles sehr Interessant Sakura, aber was hast du, ich mach mir Sorgen. Bettruhe bekommt man nicht einfach so.", unterbericht Sasuke sie. „Musst du dir nicht. Zu mindestens jetzt nicht mehr, mir geht es viel besser seit ich wieder hier bin und nochmals besser seid wir unseren Streit geklärt haben.", versucht die Schwangere ihren Freund zu beruhigen. „Sakura, sag doch einfach was diese Diagnose war und wieso die Bettruhe.", verlangt der Uchiha nun._

_„Das ist für mich gar nicht so einfach. Auch wenn Naruto das ganze sehr locker aufgenommen hat, aber das war nicht ich sondern meine Tante diejenige die es gesagt hat.", meint die Haruno. „Moment mal, Naruto wusste schon von Tsunade was du hast?", unterbricht Sasuke sie wieder. „Ja, ich hab ihn gebeten in der Beziehung etwas zu flunkern, weil ich es dir lieber selber sagen will. Nicht wieder unterbrechen!", unterbietet die rosa haarige den Versuch von Sasuke sie wieder einmal zu unterbrechen. „Ich... Ach verdammt. Kurz vor unserem Streit war mir doch nicht besonders, also bin ich zu Dr. Shizune. Daran erinnerst du dich doch bestimmt?" Der Uchiha nickt, da er sich nicht traut etwas dazu zu sagen. „Sasuke ich bin... schwanger.", bringt es Sakura endlich über die Lippen. „In der 36. Woche mittlerweile.", hängt sie hinterher, als Sasuke dazu nichts sagt. _

_Es dauert einige Sekunden bis der schwarz haarige die Nachricht verarbeitet hat. Er kommt auf Sakura zu, die sich dann auf dem Stuhl zu ihm dreht, um zu zeigen dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Sasuke hockt sich vor ihn und legt eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Ein kräftiger Tritt bestätigt die Anwesenheit eines Babys in dem gerundeten Bauch. „Es ist meins, richtig? Deshalb war Tsunade so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen.", schlussfolgert der Uchiha. „Ja, du hast ihre Nichten kurz nach ihrem 17. Geburtstag geschwängert. Welche Tante wäre da nicht gut auf der Erzeuger zu sprechen?", erwidert Sakura lächelnd. „Das war es auch, was du mir an dem Tag unseres Streites mitteilen wolltest.", stellt der Größere fest. „Richtig. Nur das ich dazu erst gar nicht mehr kam. Tsunade wollte eigentlich das ich die Schwangerschaft abbreche, aber dagegen habe ich mich erfolgreich gewehrt, wie man wohl nicht übersehen kann.", lächelt sie. _

_„Und sind wir trotzdem wieder zusammen?", hackt Sakura nach kurzer Stille nach. „Jetzt erst recht. Ich will doch etwas von meinem Kind haben. Aber bevor wir unsere Versöhnung besiegeln, will ich noch wissen, wieso du Bettruhe hast. Gibt es Probleme mit dem Baby?", antwortet der Größere besorgt. „Ich hab mich einfach etwas überanstrengt, als ich wieder einmal Streit mit Tsuande hatte und das führte zu frühzeitigen Wehen. Mir geht es aber wirklich wieder gut, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Der Arzt hat mir mehrmals bestätigt dass ich heute hier sein darf und selbst wenn ich heute Wehen bekommen sollte, ist das kein Problem mehr. Das Baby ist ausgereift. Und ich werde mich morgen auch wieder von vorne bis hinten von Yuna bedienen lassen und somit wieder die Bettruhe einhalten.", erklärt Sakura. Sasuke stellt sich wieder, nur um sich kurz darauf zu seiner festen Freundin runter zu bücken um ihr einen Kuss zu stehlen. _

_„So gern ich dich, nein euch, jetzt für mich alleine hätte, wollen die anderen dich bestimmt auch begrüßen.", meint er, was Sakura lächeln lässt. „Naruto sollte ihnen mittlerweile die Geschichte auch erzählt haben.", meint sie. „Aber morgen gehörst du ganz alleine mir.", verlangt Sasuke. „Versprochen!", erwidert die Schwangere._

_Sasuke hilft ihr beim aufstehen. Daraufhin kann es sich Sakura nicht verkneifen sich noch einen Kuss zu stehlen. _

_Die beiden gehen ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle sie erst mal anstarren, besonders Sakura. Doch als sie sie gemustert haben, warten sie anscheinend auf ein Zeichen ob sie wieder zusammen sind. Doch die Haruno kapiert das nicht, da ihr die Blicke, die sie mustern, etwas unangenehm sind. Der Uchiha übernimmt dieses und stiehlt sich einen Kuss, eindeutiger geht es wohl nicht. Danach werden beide von Fragen überfallen besonders Sakura. Doch Sai mischt sich ein und bestimmt erst mal, dass sein Schützling sich setzt. _

_Die Zeit bis 00.00 Uhr vertreiben sie sich mit Reden, ein paar Playstation2 und Wii spielen. Auch ‚Dinner for One' wird einmal angesehen, ohne ist es halt kein richtiges Silvester._

_Kurz vor 00.00 Uhr kleiden sich alle in ihr Mäntel. Ino und Hinata richten die Sektgläser her. Wobei Ino Sakura zuerst fragend anschaut. „Ein Glas ist mir erlaubt.", lächelt die Schwangere. Dick eingepackt gehen sie dann nach draußen. Sasuke und Sakura stellen sich unter das Carport, dort ist der Wind nicht so eisig und sie sind sicher vor dem Feuerwerk. Nachdem alle ein Glas Sekt in der Hand haben, bauen Shikamaru und Kiba auch schon einen Teil des Feuerwerkes auf, welches Punkt 00.00Uhr angezündet wird. _

_Sasuke zieht es vor Sakura ein frohes Neujahr zu wünschen indem er sie küsst und ganz fest an sich drückt. Die anderen bekommen lediglich eine Umarmung und es wird angestoßen._

_Nach einer halben Stunde ist das meiste vorbei, also beschließen sie wieder ins Warme zu gehen. _

_„Sakura, es ist Zeit zu gehen.", richtet sich Sai an die Schwangere. „Tsuande hat nichts von einer Uhrzeit gesagt. Ich fühl mich noch nicht müde.", beschwert sich die rosa haarige auch sogleich. „Du bist aber länger auf den Beinen als die letzten Wochen.", beginnt Sai. „Das hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich hab mich den ganzen Tag ausgeruht! Ich bleibe noch!", damit hat sich für Sakura das Gespräch erledigt._

_Erst gegen 02.00 Uhr kann die Haruno das Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Jetzt stimmt auch sie zu, dass es Zeit ist, in die Villa zu fahren. „Ich hol deinen Mantel.", meint Sai._

_Die Zeit nutzt Sakura noch um sich müde an ihren Freund zu kuscheln. „Musst du wirklich schon gehen? Kannst du nicht wie wir alle hier bleiben?", hackt Sasuke nach. „Leider nein. Ich würde hier nicht so zum schlafen kommen wie zuhause. Und Schlaf brauche ich unbedingt.", antwortet die Schwangere mit einem Gähnen. „Ich lass dich einfach nicht los.", flüstert der Uchiha, sodass nur sie ihn verstehen kann. „Wenn du mich nicht gehen lassen willst, musst du halt mitkommen.", schlägt seine Freundin vor. „Naruto, wäre das in Ordnung, wenn ich...?", wendet sich Sasuke an seinen Kumpel, dem er eigentlich versprochen hat, morgens wieder klar Schiff hier zu machen. „Ab mit euch. Es erklären sich bestimmt welche freiwillig bereit für dich ein zu springen. Wünsche euch eine Gute Nacht:", erwidert Naruto. Die anderen stimmen dem Blonden zu. Sai hilft seinem Schützling in den dicken Wintermantel._

_Sasuke schnappt sich seine Jacke und schon sind sie verschwunden._

_In der Villa angekommen wartet Yuna schon, die allen ein ‚Frohes Neujahr' wünscht. Sakura und Sasuke gehen umgehend die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast geh ich zuerst ins Bad.", richtet sich die Schwanger an den Blonden. „Nein, geh nur.", erwidert ihr Freund._

_Etwa zehn Minuten später steht Sakura im Türrahmen, umgezogen und abgeschminkt, und beobachtet wie Sasuke sich bis auf seine Shorts entkleidet. „Hat dir die Show gefallen?", neckt er sie. „Noch immer so gut wie vor einem halben Jahr.", grinst die Haruno. Sasuke legt eine Hand auf ihren Babybauch bittet um einen Kuss, den er natürlich bekommt. „Mach dich bitte fertig, ich bin wirklich müde.", sagt sie danach. „Klar, bin in zwei Minuten wieder da.", erwidert der Uchiha, der schnell ins Bad verschwindet._

_Als Sasuke das Zimmer betritt, hat Sakura sich schon in die Decke gekuschelt und wartet nur noch auf ihren Schatz. „Brauchst du noch lange?", fragt sie, als sie bemerkt dass ihr Freund keine Anstalten macht sich zu ihr zu legen. Ohne weitere Worte legt sich Sasuke in das große Bett und öffnet einladend seine Arme, woraufhin Sakura sich direkt an ihn kuschelt, soweit ihr Bauch das zulässt._

_„Ich liebe dich!", flüstert die Haruno. „Ich liebe euch auch. Für immer!", erwidert Sasuke._

_**ENDE**_


End file.
